The Betrayed Demi-God
by Zuswag
Summary: My name is Percy Jackson and I was betrayed by my friend in the favour of my half-brother now 1000 years later I return with my new family. Percy/Nyx you decide poll on my profile. Rated T to be safe.
1. Betrayed

_Percy's POV._

My name is Percy Jackson **Former** son of Poseidon and hero of Olympus. I was betrayed by my family and my friends and this is how it happened.

 _Flashback_

 _It had been 2 months since the giant war and my friend and I were chatting on the beach when we heard a conch horn sound and everyone rushed to the armoury apart from me because Riptide was always with me so I ran to the camp boarders when I saw my old friend the Minotaur chasing after a boy that looked 16 years old._

 _He was slightly smaller than me and had sea green eyes with black hair. He was wearing a torn up shirt and trousers. He was barefooted and looked like he had been running for days._

 _"Kid get over here" I shouted to him whilst I ran towards the half-man half-bull creature. The boy ran behind a tree as I slashed at the Minotaur. It cried out in agony and that gave me an opportunity to cut off his head. After this Chiron appeared and before I could speak the boy said._

 _"I killed that bull thing whilst that kid encouraged the thing to kill me"_

 _"But-" I was cut off by Chiron saying_

 _"Percy I am disappointed in you for this you are lucky there are no gods here right know" Diosonyes(?)was on Olympus in a meeting right know_

 _The next thing shocked me the most when a sea-green trident appeared above his head "All hail sorry what's your name?"_

 _"Dean freshwater"_

 _"All hail Dean Freshwater son of Poseidon God of the Seas" he said as everyone but me knelt before him._

 _"Hey you" he said pointing at me "why aren't you kneeling punk"_

 _"Because I am also a son of Poseiden"_

 _"Well-" he was cut off by a bright flash._

 _"Lord Poseidon what do we owe this pleasure?" Asked Chiron_

 _"I am here to tell you that I Poseidon God of the seas hereby disown Percy Jackson on the grounds that he is a traitor and as a representative of the council hereby banish Pery Jackson from camp Half blood."_

 _I was shocked until I was brought out of my trance by seeing annabeth walking up to Leo and kissing him. They broke apart and Annabeth said" Percy Leo and I have been dating for 8 months"_

 _"I CANT BELIVE YOU. I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME BY CHEATING ON ME WITH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU I FIND OUT YOU HAVE BEEN LYING TO ME FOR THIS LONG."_

 _I ran back to my cabin packed up all my stuff like my Minotaur horn and fled out of the camp into the Forrest where I called for Mrs O'Leary and soon I was tackled by a black shape the size of a garbage truck._

 _"Woof, Woof" she said_

 _"Hey girl can you take me to my moms apartment"_

 _"Woof" she replied before I grabbed onto her and we disappeared into the shadows_

 **(Hey my name is Line and I'm here with my friend Break to entertain you today)**


	2. Torture

**Me: hey everyone**

 **Percy: Why am I here?**

 **Me: To do the disclaimer of course**

 **Percy:No**

 **Me: Do it**

 **Percy : No**

 **Me** : **Do it and I will give you a blue cake**

 **Percy : Fine Zuswag doesn't own Percy Jackson. Can I have my cake now?**

 **Me : The cake was a lie**

 **Percy : NOOO!**

Percy's POV

After what just happened at that traitorous camp I decided to go and visit my parents as I have not seen them since I was taken by Hera. I know what you are thinking Percy why haven't you visited them since after the war. I haven't because I was busy trying to keep the peace between the two camps

 _After shadow travelling_

I appeared outside the house they recently brought after mom wrote the Kane Chronicales and published it as her first book series. So I knocked on the door.

"Coming" I heard Paul say

Paul opened the door and had a look of extreme shock on his face

"Hey Paul" I said

"Sally he's back" Paul shouted before dragging me inside where I was instantly crushed in a hug that could rival Tyson's.

"Percy my baby boy your back" mom said before a bright flash came from outside so I opened the door to see an angry Hermes, a sorrowful looking Apollo, Hestia looking like she was holding back tears and Heptaphesus with mixed emotions on his face.

"Percy you have been summoned for a trial on Olympus on accounts of treason and attempted murder of a fellow Demi-God named Dean Freshwater" Hestia said before crying.

"Why I would never do that"

"It is what most of the council believe but we argued that you deserved a trial instead of being immediately sent to Tartarus" Hermes said before I was teleported into the Olympian council and was in the middle of 14 Gods ( I got back Hestia and Hades thrones instead of immortality).

"Perseus Jackson you are accused of treason against the Olympian council and we have come to a decision. You will be immortalised and sent to Tartarus" Zues said before I walked up to the edge of the hole that had appeared behind me whilst Zues was speaking " Any last words boy" he sneered

" Yes actually I Perseus Jackson swear on the River Styx that I did not commit treason or try to kill Dean" Thunder rumbled before I did one of the most stupid things I have ever done in my lifetime. I backfliped into Tartarus and heard a screamed word

"WAIT"

 _In Tartarus_

 _Percy's POV_

I hit the ground hard as memories return of this place when I was in it the first time. I got up and looked around seeing things I did not recognise so I realised that I was in a part of Tartarus that I had never been in before.

"Well if it isn't my favourite grandson" I heard before I was hit hard on the back of the head.

LINE BREAK

"Look the little savour is awake"

I looked up and saw that I was in a cell in chains with three Titans looking at me.

" Look boy we would like to offer you a position in our army" Oceanus said

"Never" I replied confidently

"Fine we will just have to use force to get you to join" Hyperion said before Kronos slashed at my with his scythe. Let me tell you that that hurt like hell before I remembered that if you are cut by it you lose part of your soul.

"This is just the start of pain little hero soon you will realise that you were a pawn for the gods and you will join us" he said before leaving.

 _500 year later_

It has been 500 year in this hell hole and I am wondering wether I will ever escape my prison. I have been tourtured daily by the Titans some of the things they have done are Oceanus boiling the water in my lungs, Hyperion constantly stabbing me before healing me, then repeating it again,Kronos has been cutting me with his scythe and then making me watch my parents deaths repeatedly. My mom died from the Minotaur trying to protect Paul who she didn't know had died from a hydra a few minutes earlier. I was about to fall unconscious be I was stopped by a flash and the Primordal goddess nyx appeared in my cell before unchaining me picking me up before I slipped into unconsciousness.

 **Remember to vote on the poll on my profile and leave a review. The poll will be up for another chapter or two before I decide the paring for Percy.**

 **In the lead so far for the poll**

 **Nyx: 3**

 **Calypso: 3**

 **Annabeth: 2**

 **Thalassa: 2**

 **Artemis: 2**

 **Hestia: 2**

 **Harem: 2**

 **Piper: 1**

 **Athena: 1**

 **Hera: 1**

 **Bianca: 1**

 **Persephone: 1**

 **Anyone else not mentioned: 0**


	3. AN

This is not a chapter just an update to tell you that I have put up a poll to decide wether to keep annabeth in the pairing poll

Thanks and vote or put in reviews.


	4. AN 2

Hey there readers

I have decided to narrow the pairing down to five choices and you will have a week to decide.

If you have voted through reviews please say that else your vote won't be counted

Remember to vote

Bye


	5. Poll

Thank you all for voting in the poll and the results are

Nyx:13

Harem:11

Artemis:5

Zoe:4

Calypso:3

I have tallied up all the pm's and reviews and this is what I got from them so the next chapter will be up in a week.

 **POLL IS CLOSED**


	6. Blessed

A/N I don't own Percy Jackson

Percy's POV

I woke up in a dark room in an unrecognisable room with a beautiful face looking over me.

"You're awake" she exclaimed before I realised that it was the Primordal Godess Nyx

"Where am I" I replied hoarsely "and can I some water please"

She gave me a glass of water and told me that we were in her mansion and that the Primordal council were waiting for us in the throne room. She pulled me up and practically dragged me through the throne room.

The hallway was not as I expected it to be. It had portraits of all the Primordals even Hemera **(** **A/N I think that's how you spell it)** which is strange because they are opposites with Nyx being night and Hemera being day. On the other paintings were battles like The Trojan war and the battle between me and Kronos higher up was writing that I depicted to be the ancient language of the Primordals.

"I see you are admiring my palace Perseus"

"Yes Lady Nyx it is impresive"

"Don't be formal Perseus call me Nyx"

"Only if you call me Percy La-Nyx"

"Ok Percy lets enter to throne room then"

I looked at the massive door and saw it was pitch black with designs I could not fully see.

As we entered I looked forwards and saw that there were 13 50 feet tall figures in thrones.

They were Chaos,Tartarus,Chronus,Erebus,Aether,Uranus,Ourea,Pontus,Eros, Hemera,Gaia,Ananke,Thalassa and Nyxwent to join them.

"Come forth young Perseus" Chaos told me so not wanting to anger him I walked forwards and as I was about to bow he said"do not bow Perseus we are not like those pitiful Olympians"

"Why am I here Lord Chaos"

"Just Chaos Perseus. You are here because you are to be my heir once I fade"

"Why me?"

"I trust you Perseus,you will not abuse the power, you have done many deeds for the good of mankind and you are a strong leader"

I blushed at this before I asked "Why is Gaia here if we put her to sleep and tried to destroy us all"

"Perseus I am here because I was tricked by my son Kronos into believing that the gods of Olympus and the mortals were killing the peaceful members of my family. I only realised that this was false until you put me back to sleep and I found Calypso and Leto safe and they explained the situation to me" Gaia replied " I hope you can forgive me"

"It is alright I understand"

"Now Perseus we are going to train you so we would like you to choose three of the dead and they will train you in your fighting ability until you have mastered it then you will have three Primordals train you in your powers" Chaos explained" now who would like to adopt Perseus"

Thalassa and Pontus's hand shot up first followed by Gaia and Tartarus's

" Ok Thalassa and Pontus you may adopt Perseus now if anyone would like to bless Perseus they may do so now" He said "Dissmised"

Erebus,Aether, Eros, Ananke,Hemera,Uranus and Ourea all disappeared and Chaos approached me first " Perseus I bless you with powers over Creation and make you my heir" He touched my shoulder and I glowed and then it dissapeared before excruciating pain went through me and a pair of pure black wings shot out of my back ripping holes in my shirt.

"That is strange I will have to look into that" Chaos murmured before dissapearing

Chronus blessed me with powers over time and the power to control people's age.

Tartarus blessed me so I could summon any monter from Tartarus and I will know my way through Tartarus

Gaia apologised again before blessing me with power over the earth and earthquakes

Nyx blessed me with powers over shadows and darkness

Thalassa and Pontus adopted me which increased my power over water to more than they had ever been when I was a son of Posiden.

Ok now to get who I want to train me I thought before dissapearing into the shadows

 _Elysium_

Percy appeared in Elysium with his hood up and went to search for two people.

He approached the archery range and saw a certain huntress firing arrows at a target every arrow splitting the others in the dead centre of the bulls eye.

"You seem to have been training more Zoe" He said

Zoe turned around after recognising the voice

"Perseus how are you here I thought you wouldn't die for a while"

Percy explained what happened from the Giant war to getting blessed by the Primordals

"So will you train me in using a bow?"

"Ok" "Let's begin"

Percy got into s poor stance and picked up a bow. He notched an arrow, pulled I back and it flew... 2 metres

This is going to take a while thought Zoe.

 **Thats the end I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter Bye**


End file.
